Unexpected Christmas Gifts
by Cat catches Bird
Summary: InuYasha needs something... and Kagome is the only one that can give it to him!


Well, here is the second chapter of Winter Magic! Thank you so much for the reviews! I think it's okay to say that I'll update once I get five reviews, or every four or five days? There will only be about seven or eight chapters for Winter Magic this year. Maybe I'll add more next year.

Okay, five reviews (at least) will get you the next update!

Read and review. Enjoy!

**Crossover:** InuYasha

**Pairing:** No real pairing in this chapter.

**Setting:** Christmas Eve!

**Dedication:** Hm… No dedication this time. Sorry!

MERRY CHRISTMAS 

**WINTER MAGIC:**

MUST SMELL GOOD FOR CHRISTMAS 

If one were to look closely upon the ongoing battle raging between the two, one would be able to see the red and blue sparks form and fizz between, and the eye contact that had not been broken for an hour at least. There was no blinking, there was no speaking, if one of the pair even so much as twitched a small bit, they would loose this battle.

All of their lives depended on this one small, specific battle. Behind the battling pair, stood a whole village of people, watching intensely for any movement or change in either one. So far there had been none for an hour, at least. Large violet eyes stared into large blue ones, both colors unusual for one of this country's heritage, future and past alike.

Two others awaited the outcome, standing alongside the villagers, keeping an eye on who would cave in first. Secretly, both figures wished for the other to lose, so they would be able to spend more time together. Sitting down on her shoulder, Shippou yawned.

"How long are they going to go at this?" He asked Sango, looking up to the sky.

"I don't know, Shippou." She replied to the young kit, not taking her gaze off the two figures. "They've been going at this for a over an hour so far, you'd think they've fallen asleep with their eyes open or something."

"Well I'm bored. I'm going to see what Kaede is cooking up for dinner." The kit whined, and jumped off Sango's shoulder. Quietly, he entered the hut.

"Hi, Grandma Kaede!" The old miko looked up from her stirring and towards the doorway, where Shippou was standing. He walked farther in, and gazed into the large pot in which Kaede was creating something.

"Hello, Shippou. How do ye fair today?" She asked and went back to stirring her concoction.

"BORED! They can't decide on who's going to do it." Shippou replied, waving his hands in the air.

"Do what?" Kaede looked up from her cooking, and stared into the young kit's eyes. Looking side to side, he leaned in towards her.

"InuYasha ain't hiding around here, he's not back yet, right?" Shippou inquired cautiously, narrowing his large aqua eyes. Kaede shook her head, and he lent in towards her, and cupped his hands around her ear. He whispered something in it, and a look of surprise flashed across Kaede's face, but was quickly replaced with understanding.

"Yes, ye are right. It is dire need that this happens." That was her answer, before she went back to stirring her mixture.

Sniffing warily, Shippou gazed down at the concoction once more. "Mmm! This smells good, Kaede! What is it?" Kaede stirred it once more, before taking the spoon out and wiping it off.

"It is some recipe Kagome gave me from her time. I thought I'd make it for her because it is 'Christmas Eve' in her time, and InuYasha won't let her go home until later tonight." She stated.

"Oh yeah! I don't know why InuYasha kept her here on a holiday in her time, he'll just get 'sat' more for being inconsiderate." Shippou chimed, laughing slightly.

"Hmm… I have an idea." Kaede continued. "Help me get the scent to drift out towards them." Shippou nodded, and they brought the pot to the doorway of the hut. Waving a paper fan above the pot, the aroma drifted down towards the silent battle.

A nose twitched.

Eyes widened.

Someone (who shall remain unnamed) drooled.

In a scramble of feet, one girl from the future came rushing towards the doorway of the hut and towards the pot. The watching crowd gasped at the sudden movement after an hour of silence. A whole village of heads peeked into Kaede's hut as they watched the girl scarf down a large bowl of food in less than two minutes. There was only one thing that could make Kagome react so suddenly, so unsuspecting… It must have been—

"ODEN!" She screamed, and spooned herself another bowl.

After a total of seven minutes, all of the Oden was gone. Now it resided in the small stomach of a fifteen-year-old girl from the future, who was still—despite the coldness outside—wearing her short, indecent uniform. Or, as some liked to refer to it as, 'The Kimono of the Future!' Many were surprise that a girl her size could consume so much food in such a short amount of time, let alone still be as thin as she was after a few meals of that.

"Ahem." A voice declared its entry to the small old-fashioned hut. With large, watery blue eyes, Kagome looked up to the tall figure that stood in the doorway. Long violet robes billowing around the figure, prayers beads wrapped around his right arm, staff at hand. The proud figure of Miroku smirked down upon the poor girl.

"I win." He whispered.

"NO!" Kagome cried. Jumping to her feet, she pointed an accusing finger at Shippou and Kaede. "That's not fare! Those two set me up! You know I couldn't resist Oden! It's my favorite! DON'T HOLD IT AGAINST ME!" She almost fainted with the breath she used, her face flushed with anger.

"Sorry, Kagome, But Miroku's right. He won. Someone has to do it, and you just happened to lose." Sango chimed in, making her entrance and appearing in the doorway behind Miroku.

"Besides, you knew him longer than us." Miroku helped, moving out of the way to let Sango in. Not without a _small_ pat on her behind first, of course.

A slap echoed throughout a five-mile range.

"But… I'm a _girl_." Mumbled a shocked Kagome. She almost fainted again at the thought.

Sango sulked in a dark corner of Kaede's hut, dark and fuming waves radiating off of her. She twitched slightly, and ever so slowly, Shippou, Kagome, and Kaede inched away from the angered demon slayer. Miroku lay face up in the doorway of the hut, also twitching, ever so slightly. In the place of his eyes were swirling pits of violet, and he moaned. A large red mark covered the right side of his face, while another large bump protruded out of the top of his head.

"What's all this commotion?" A voice asked from the doorway, not bothering to step over Miroku carefully, but instead walking right over the unconscious monk, efficiently earning a load groan from their perverted friend.

Shippou and Sango pushed Kagome towards the confused inu-hanyou. "Uh… Come on, InuYasha! I have something to show you! Follow me… and don't complain." She added the last part under her breath, but knew he heard her.

Grabbing him by the hand, Kagome led him out of the hut and the village, and towards the forest. The two trekked through the forest, one inu-hanyou complaining to whole way about 'stupid time-traveling-girls' and 'annoying-girls-with-an-iron-grip.' Finally, they reached the hot spring where Kagome was supposedly going to 'show' him something.

"Feh, wench. What do you want to show me?" InuYasha asked rudely, crossing his arms over his chest and pulling the all-famous 'InuYasha stance'. Kagome led him over to the side of the secluded hot spring, and towards a tree that's thick, long branch fell over the hot spring. She took her hand away when they were at the base of the tree.

"Okay, InuYasha. You stand up on that branch that leans over the hot spring, and I'll show you. InuYasha, for once in their whole time of knowing each other, complied, and leaped to stand on the branch.

Now, he was placed right above the hot spring, only four feet above the steaming water, his arms crossed. "Feh. What am I supposed to be seeing?" He looked the other way towards the forest.

While his back was turned, Kagome slipped a small packet of soap mix into the steaming water, and instantly it began to bubble and fizz. The water turned to a pale pink in color, and the fragrance of fresh roses drifted up and into the hanyou's demonically enhanced nose. A layer of fizz appeared on the top of the water, and bubbles seeped up.

Fear struck InuYasha in the heart when the smell of fresh roses and the sound of bubbles and steaming water reached his ears and nose. He whipped around to face the perpetrator, Kagome. She looked guilty, but deep down there was an evil glint in her eyes.

"I'm sorry InuYasha. SIT!" She spoke softly, but her voice rose when the magic word was spoken. With a cry, InuYasha crashed down into the bubbly, good-smelling water, appearing at the top only moments after.

**0o0o0-Five-Minutes-Later-0o0o0**

There sat a VERY wet, and VERY angry hanyou, soaking in the steaming water of the hot spring. He glared at the offending woman, Kagome, who was currently scrubbing a bath brush down his back. When that was over, Kagome stood, and walked over to the other side of the hot spring to face InuYasha.

Reaching down into the water, she searched around for a bit, biting her lip when she couldn't find it. Her smile brightened a few shades, and InuYasha felt someone grabbing his left foot. With a scream, and a large splash, Kagome sat on the edge of the hot spring, washing one poor hanyou's foot while he struggled to get his head above water.

When the bath was over, and Kagome sat behind InuYasha, toweling down his long hair, she smiled.

"Sorry InuYasha, but you really did smell bad."

* * *

I thought this one was cute. 

Oh well, please review!

Dear reviewers, please review and tell me your favorite pairing. If you're nice, I'll dedicate the fic with your favorite pairing to you!

Okay, well, MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Cookies and eggnog,

Love Cat.


End file.
